


He's into it

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Look, I know I have a small dick, it’s okay, but why are you staring at it just like, touch it or something.” </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	He's into it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SWAG fill, original prompt on knb_kink [here](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org/1083.html?thread=80955#cmt80955).

Midorima’s hands are on his thighs, pushing his legs apart and he looks more eager than Takao is used to seeing him.   
  
“Wow, you’re really getting off on this aren’t you?” Takao asks, and Midorima just looks up from his spot between Takao’s knees.   
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He says and Takao laughs.   
  
“Look, I know I have a small dick, it’s okay, but why are you _staring at it_ just like, touch it or _something_.” Takao jokes. He moves his hips just a little up from the edge of the bed, but it doesn’t do much to rouse Midorima from his determined stare.   
  
“I don’t--” He begins but Takao cuts him off.   
  
“Don’t say it’s not small, Shin-chan, you’re not a liar, you should tell me why I can see your dick through your pants from just _staring_ at my notably small dick though? You have some weird opposite size kink or something?”   
  
“I was going to say that it is a respectable size.” Midorima says. Takao can see the slight blush on his cheeks that wasn’t there before, which seems like good news.   
  
“Well are you going to touch my very _respectable_ dick or am I going to have to do this myself? I mean, it’s okay, I can get myself off if you just want to watch.”   
  
Takao leans back on his hands on the bed and watches as Midorima shakes his head slightly. “No, I want to do it.” He says.  
  
“Well, then don’t tease me, Shin-chan.”   
  
Midorima seems to like taking orders because he obeys with the deference of an entry level employee, bows his head and takes Takao’s cock into his mouth. There’s enough there that he doesn’t swallow the entire thing at first, and he licks against the head enough to make Takao’s hips shake.  
  
He lifts one hand to push Midorima’s hair off his forehead and hold him steady. “Very pretty,” Takao says, “you can take it all, can’t you? You definitely can.”   
  
Midorima accepts the challenge, leaning forward and sucking again pushing Takao’s cock further into his mouth until his nose is nestled against his pubic hair and Takao squeezes the fingers in his hair to hold him there.   
  
He’s breathing through his nose but the fullness of his mouth still must be uncomfortable, and Takao can feel his tongue twitching, the back of his throat just near his gag reflex reacting.   
  
“You can take it.” Takao says, and holds him for a few more seconds before letting go. Midorima waits a few more seconds, sucking in a deep breath through his nose before he pulls back.   
  
“God, Shin-chan you look so good sucking my cock.” Takao says, and when he leans forward he can _definitely_ tell Midorima is hard in his pants. He shifts his foot to Midorima’s thigh sliding his toes closer to his groin.   
  
Midorima opens his mouth as if to speak, but instead he goes back to Takao’s dick. Sucking the end and then pulling it inside his mouth, bobbing from head to base. Takao hardly notices when Midorima’s own hand starts rubbing his cock through his jeans until he moans a little around Takao’s cock.   
  
“Ohh, god.” Takao says, watching Midorima rub himself off while giving nearly single minded concentration to his dick. “You’re too much, too good.” He babbles.   
  
He comes a few seconds later, hips bucking up and the slight way Midorima gags is weirdly validating. Midorima does his best to swallow the come in his mouth, only letting a few drips fall as his own orgasm overcomes him and he rubs hard against the palm of his own hand.   
  
“You’re such a weirdo.” Takao says, flopped back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.


End file.
